


Heaven

by orphan_account



Series: Beautiful Abominations [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna stopped running when she fell to her knees, out of breath and feet bleeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

Anna stopped running when she fell to her knees, out of breath and feet bleeding.

She paused for a moment to heal her vessel.

Anna wanted to stand again and run. Whether back to her demon or even further away she was unsure.

She knew she should return to the saftey and comfort of Heaven, but couldn't bring herself to go. It would be some time before she could return and walk on the Earth once more.

She didn't know if she would ever see Crowley again, or even if he'd survived touching her grace.

Anna did the only thing she could think to do. She stayed kneeling and prayed until Raphael called her home.


End file.
